


Something Not Untoward

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-25
Updated: 2006-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets an anniversary present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Not Untoward

**Author's Note:**

> Unmitigated silly porn. Written because it was the boys' anniversary.

"I didn't get you anything," said Casey, stepping out of the bathroom in his robe.

"Yeah, yeah, poke fun at Dan and his womanly ways."

"No," said Casey, pulling his sincere face. "I mean it. I'm not making fun of you. It's our anniversary and I didn't get you anything."

"Well, it's one of our anniversaries," said Dan. "I'm counting at least three by now."

"But don't you wish I got you something?"

"You remembered, that's good enough for me. Now get your ass into bed."

"Wait," said Casey, patting the pockets of his robe. "There may be something in here somewhere."

Dan struggled up onto his elbows, watching Casey go through an elaborate pantomime. He grinned.

"What are you up to, McCall?"

"Nothing." Casey attempted a nonchalant whistle as he untied his robe and let it drop to the floor. Dan collapsed in laughter as Casey's naked form was revealed, adorned only by a large, red bow tied around his cock which was standing neatly to attention.

"Is it all for me?" Dan asked, when he had himself under control. He clapped his hands, doing a good imitation of an excited kid on Christmas Day.

Casey gurgled and nodded.

"Come here then," Dan beckoned and Casey complied, crawling onto the bed, looming over Dan. The ends of the ribbons trailed onto Dan's thighs, tickling.

Dan reached up and grabbed Casey around the neck, pulling him down, mouth finding mouth. He licked at Casey's lips, his secret code for entrance. Casey opened to him and Dan's tongue darted in, searching. Casey shoved his fingers into Dan's hair and tugged. Dan groaned and squirmed underneath him. His arms went round Casey in a vice like grip and with a twist and a shove he reversed their positions.

He held Casey down at the shoulders and kissed his way down to his gift. His eyes glinting wickedly, Dan looked up at Casey as he mouthed the end of the red ribbon. Gently he tugged at it, the satin loops sliding out easily, leaving a simple twist around Casey's cock.

"Oh dear," said Dan. "What could I possibly do now?"

Licking down Casey's shaft, he flicked his tongue over and over again at the loop of ribbon, working his way under it. Loosening it just a little, he grasped it between his teeth and slowly, slowly, slowly worked it up Casey's cock, shifting it to one side and then the other, until Casey shivered with the delicate friction. Eventually the ribbon was loose and Dan knelt triumphant between Casey's legs, the ribbon hanging from his lips.

"Impressive," said Casey, and he wasn't looking at Dan's mouth.

Dan smirked and the ribbon twitched.

"Danny." Casey's voice took on a pleading tone.

Dan opened his mouth and the ribbon fell out, falling silky soft across Casey's thigh. Dan's mouth followed close behind, trailing kisses across the crease of Casey's skin, nuzzling his balls and licking his way back up Casey's cock, taking it into his mouth, sweeping his tongue around and over the tip. Casey let out a strangled breath and Dan smiled, his lips stretching wider, taking more of Casey in.

Casey's hands scrabbled at Dan's shoulders, trying to get a grip.

"Present's supposed to be for you," he managed to gasp out.

Dan increased the pressure with his mouth and squeezed Casey's balls lightly. He gurgled something that may have been translated as "It is," before renewing his assault on Casey's sanity. It didn't take long until Casey's hips bucked beneath Dan's restraining hands and thick, salty fluid scoured Dan's throat.

"Danny," Casey pleaded again. He seemed to be having a hard time saying anything else.

Dan made his way back up Casey's body, pressing their lips together, pressing their bodies together, pressing his hard, hard cock against the softening of Casey's. He slid his hands along Casey's arms, their fingers interlacing, squeezing and releasing as Dan ground himself against Casey.

Casey pushed up, matching Dan's rhythm. One hand abandoned Dan's only to force itself into the atom wide space between them, enclosing Dan's cock in warm embrace. His grip tightened a little and Dan couldn't help but thrust, thrust and thrust again. He forced his head up and away, giving himself a little distance, a little focus, letting Casey see him open and wanting and needing, watching Casey burn with the pleasure of giving.

He moved faster, deeper, harder. Casey extended his thumb, rotating it, letting the nail gently scrape at Dan's cock head. Dan's breath caught. He was so close. His lips parted and his eyes rolled back in his head. Casey's expression changed, a sense of purpose becoming pure emotion. He released his other hand, pulling Dan down into a kiss as Dan exploded – his molecules forming and reforming in the air.

Dan collapsed next to Casey, still tangled up in him. Casey twisted his head and kissed Dan's hair.

"Happy Anniversary," he said.

Dan reached down and picked up the abandoned red ribbon. He trailed it over Casey's face. Casey swiped at it, wrinkling his nose.

"I get a red ribbon on our on air anniversary," said Dan. "What're you gonna do for our, you know, actual, anniversary? Tattoo?"

"Don't push it," said Casey.

"Just a little one. I heart Dan would be good."

"Mmmhmm." Casey was already half-asleep.

"Or DR4EVA. That would be classy."

"Danny."

"Yeah."

"You want another anniversary?"

"Yeah."

"Shhhhhhh."

Dan did as he was told. And fell asleep dreaming of ribbons and trees.


End file.
